prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-97.125.250.15-20141208230617
Do you ever just get really sad for Alison dilaurentis and the horrible life she's lead? I know that she has done many horrible things, but I believe there's always a trigger/reason behind the way someone acts, the reason someone bullies, I'm not saying it's okay to treat people like shit, but what I do believe is that she deserves to be forgiven. This girl is so complex, she's not two-dimensional, she's not stupid, she's a bright girl, and she has,and she can learn from her past mistakes, she is not heartless. She is capable of loving, and she does, very much so love her friends, right now she is terrified, she is living in a constant state of fear. Can you imagine the level of anxiety that is coursing through her at all times? Can you imagine how hard it must be for Alison to fall asleep without feeling like her lungs are filling up with dirt? This is not something you simply get over. You would NEVER get over that. Moving on, okay so we all know she was raised in an unstable home, her brother treated her like shit, he was always high, and we've seen him threatened physically abuse against her, why do you think she responded to this behavior in the way she did? She was trying to protect herself, and she used manipulation and emotional blackmail to do so, remember that time she came over to spencers and Emily and Spencer were like hey... And she was like is it cool if I stay here? Jason's buddies are over and I was the only girl... And she started crying but denied anything was wrong when asked, this is typical Alison Dilaurentis behavior, not letting her guard down in front of people. Even the ones she trusts most, this is a girl who got so well hiding her vulnerability and weakness that people think she's heartless, which is such a JOKE to me, we've seen Alison shed more tears than most of the characters on the show. Please just consider that she was raised by a person who was capable of bearing her alive (it doesn't even matter that her mom didn't know she was alive), The act of burying her was enough proof of how horrible of a mother Jessica was. Alison as we now know was very aware of Bethany, and all of her mothers affairs, and this could be a big source of not feeling loved growing up, we all know The other four girls have parents(and siblings) that love them no matter what, spencer's parents thought was possible Spencer her/killed ali and they protected her NO MATTER WHAT. Alison's parents on the other hand? Her dad was never around he STILL hardly makes an effort and her mother buried her alive, and her brother was not a great role model. Ugh I could go on. In the season we've seen Hannah's mom treating Ali better than that we've even seen Jessica Treat her, and that speaks volumes. I really want to dedicate like five pages to how important Emily is to alison right now I'm not going to get into that just yet, basically to people who dissect Emison flashbacks, and Emison scenes, and try to show the house and is constantly manipulating Emily because of the way she phrased things, for example "you were always my favorite, nobody love me as much as you did", I believe that this isn't purposeful manipulation, I don't think Alison is intending it to come off as sounding that way, she just was never shown love, never taught how to love properly, that when she's faced with someone who actually, generally loves her, the way Emily did, she doesn't even know how to respond(re: Locker room scene) , So when she saying" nobody loved me as much as you did" what she means is she is genuinely thankful for Emily, and and the ways in which she love Alison, as you love part of Alison, that Ali despised. What she's saying is, I love you the most for seeing me for who I am, for seeing what no one else saw, not even my own family. "you always saw the best parts of me the person I want to be", she still has a long way to go before she can be fully redeemed of her past actions, but don't for one second try to act like she can't be redeemed, because she can. If you think Alison is undeserving of forgiveness, but I seriously implore you to rethink her character, don't overlook the depth of her insecurities, don't overlook her genuine act of kindness and assume they all stem from manipulative motives. She's a teenage girl that is been to hell, and is still very much in hell, she has her own way of coping, and that doesn't mean she's a sociopath, or a terrible cold hearted person, it means she's guarded, and damaged Bless this post i found on twitter PLEASE READ